To Love Will Be An Awfully Big Adventure
by Lilo Bob
Summary: After Peter lost Wendy and the Lost Boys his life has never been the same. He returns to the nursery, where he first set eyes upon Wendy, years later in the hope that she's still there, but he's met by a pleasent surprise.
1. A new storyteller

"To Love, Will Be An Awfully Big Adventure"  
  
It was a cold and stormy November's night, when Peter first set eyes upon the magnificent creature that rekindled feelings he thought he'd lost forever after loosing Wendy.  
  
There she was, sitting crossed-legged on the wooden floor of an oh so familiar nursery, surrounded by her friends, in front of a small, silver TV. Her blonde hair was swept loosely into a ponytail, and her deep blue eyes, bright and alert, sparkled in the dimly lit room. She was dressed in a white vest top, emblazoned with the phrase "Little Miss Naughty", a pair of baby blue shorts, and blue Eeyore slippers. Peter was entranced.  
  
"What can we do now?" came the voice of one of the girls. She had short brown hair, green eyes, and wore long pyjama bottoms that matched her red vest top. "I mean come on, it's way too early to go to sleep." There was a short pause as the girls thought about the question, and what the best answer would be. "How about we do each other's hair and make-up?" replied a girl dressed all in pink. Everyone exchanged glances before the girl dressed in the red vest top replied, "Or how about we don't?". The room fell silent again.  
  
"I've got it!" exclaimed a girl. She got to her feet and walked over to a cupboard, where she spent a few moments rummaging for something. The other girls sat in silence and watched, as she emerged holding some candles. She placed them around the room, lighting each of them before she moved to another spot, and returned to the position she had previously occupied on the floor.  
  
"Well, what's your great idea then Debz?" asked the girl in the red vest top. All attention was on Debz. "How about, Mel tells us a story?" she replies while glancing at the girl Peter was so entranced by. Mel's eyes nervously searched the room hoping, and praying, for the rest of the girls to object to this idea, but she was met by an array of smiling faces. "No way!" she replied while shaking her head from side to side.  
  
"Oh but PLEASE Mel" came Debz's voice, "your so good at telling stories, and it's a great way to pass the time." Mel didn't seem convinced. "Look it's MY sleep-over and I'll decide what's going to happen at it" says the girl in the red vest top, "and I've decided, that Mel's going to tell us a story!" "Seems like I've no choice in the matter then? But it's your sleep- over Lee-Ann, and I suppose, what you say goes." The girls all clapped their hands as Mel finished speaking, and began to get comfy for the story ahead.  
  
"Tell us one about a princess trapped in a castle by her evil step-mum, and her only way out is being rescued by a knight in shinning armour!" says the girl dressed in pink. "Or how about instead of Kelly's fairytale world, you tell us a story about action and adventure?" came the voice of the remaining girl in the room. Her hair was long, dark brown, and lay in ringlets. She wore a green nightdress and had a pair of socks on to warm her feet. Kelly gave her a disgusted look before glancing at Mel for some help.  
  
"Right, Kelly wants a story with love in it, and Jenny wants one with adventure, so what do you two want in it?" asks Mel. "Pirates!" exclaims Debz, "Lots of pirates!". "And I want one based on a real story" replies Lee-Ann. "Typical" say the rest of the group in unison. "Ok. So my stories going to based on a real life event that involves love, adventure, and pirates" says Mel, reciting the list of requests given by her audience, "you don't want much do you?". Her blue eyes searched the room for inspiration. "Got it!" The room fell silent.  
  
"Well?" came Lee-Ann's voice, "Are you going to let the rest of us know?". "Certainly. I'm going to tell the story of Peter Pan." Everyone in the room had a smile on their face except Lee-Ann, but the biggest smile of all came from outside the window, on the face of Peter Pan. 


	2. Wendy

"Tinkerbell pushed with all her might, but Peter was too strong for her. She decided the only way to save him from the vile mixture was to drink it herself!" There was a gasp from all the girls in the room before Mel continued with the story. "As the liquid travelled down her throat she could feel the hatred and angry burning inside her stomach. She flew over to the table, before collapsing in a heap. Peter realised that Tink had just saved his life."  
  
From outside the window, Peter and Tinkerbell were both reliving that awful memory that almost cost Tink her life. He gave her a friendly smile, making her feel both reassured and comforted.  
  
"Then what happened Mel" came the eager voice of Jenny. "Well, as Tink's spirit began to fade he scooped her up in his hands and took her outside the tree house. Neverland's sky had never been so black and stormy in all it's days. Peter refused to give up hope in the one person who had trusted him all his life, and so he screamed with all his might, "I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES, I DO, I DO!". He repeated this chant over and over again in the hope it would bring her back.  
  
Meanwhile aboard the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook was holding the Lost Boys, John, Michael, and Wendy captive. He watched the sky change from it's usual clear blue to black and stormy. He took this as a sign that Peter was dead, and took great pleasure in announcing this to both crew and captives. As he grabbed Wendy from the deck and pushed her towards the plank he asked if she had anything to declare, to which she replied "I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES, I DO, I DO!".  
  
Before Hook knew it, everyone on board was chanting this phrase. No one really knows for sure what happened, or where this sudden outburst had come from, but back outside the tree house Tinkerbell had come to life again in Peter's hands."  
  
As Mel gazed around the room, wide smiles were across the faces of all except Lee-Ann's. Lee-Ann had moved on to the bed part of the way through the story, and had never uttered a word since it began.  
  
Suddenly Debz got to her feet and started chanting, "I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES, I DO, I DO!". Everyone turned and looked at her. She stood there right in the middle of the nursery floor chanting away. It was not long before Mel, Jenny and Kelly joined in. Lee-Ann sat bolt upright on her bed and watched her friends with amazement. They were all dancing and giggling amongst themselves, and before she knew it she had sprung off the bed and had joined them in the middle of the room. The girls all held on to one another's hands, as they skipped around in a circle chanting "I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES, I DO, I DO!"  
  
Peter and Tinkerbell could only look on in amazement at the five girls reliving one of their most vivid memories that had haunted them for years. Peter felt a warmth from within himself, and he felt proud that these five young girls seemed to admire his courage and loyalty. As he looked on at Mel, he could only imagine that she was infact the daughter of Wendy. She shared some of Wendy's best qualities, and was incredibly beautiful.  
  
Just as Peter and Tink thought it was time for them to leave, the nursery door flew open and a dark figure stood in the shadow of the doorway. All movement in the room froze.  
  
"What's all this carry on?" came the cold voice of the figure. None of the girls dared to answer. Peter was trying desperately to identify the figure, but he was too far away, and the room was too dark. The dark figure walked through the doorway and switched on the light. It was a woman of around her early thirties, medium built and height, with light brown hair swept into a French roll. She wore a dark red dress that was floor length, and her face was expressionless. "Well? One of you better explain yourselves." she said glancing coldly at each of the girls.  
  
"We're sorry Auntie Wendy." came Kelly's apologetic voice. "Mel was only telling us a story about Peter Pan and we got.." She was cut off by Wendy's sudden outburst. "How many times must I tell you children? There will be no talk of Neverland and especially of Peter Pan in this household. Do I make myself clear?" The girls lowered their heads and nodded in agreement. "Good. Now go downstairs and get the hot chocolate I've made you's before you go to sleep." The girls all exited the room, but Wendy grabbed hold of Mel.  
  
"Your father may approve of storytelling in your house, but it is forbidden here. Do you understand that?" Mel gazed up at Wendy with her deep blue eyes, "Yes Mrs Reid, I understand." "Good. I do not want you filling my daughter or my niece's heads with nonsense of Neverland and Peter Pan, he's not real and it's about time you realised that." With that Mel left the room and headed downstairs.  
  
Peter was in shock. He could not believe that this bitter woman was the girl he'd fallen in love with all those years ago. She had changed over the years, and time had took it's toll on her. He could not help but feel upset at the fact she'd forgotten Neverland, and the adventures she'd had there with him and the Lost Boys. There was no smile beaming from ear to ear across her face and her eyes, once bright and sparkling, had become dull and lifeless. Her love of story telling seemed to have faded, and above all, she had forgotten him. 


End file.
